Tridents Revenge
by dakota.fisher.2000
Summary: If Annabeth was killed by the knife she took for Percy what would he do. A Percabeth story. I am not the creater of Percy Jackson.
1. Gone

"Percy." Said Annabeth. "Yes Annabeth" I said beetween sobs. "I love you seaweed brain" "I love you too wise girl" She stoped breathing. The next thing I remember was my head hitting the floor and me going unconsious. I woke up with a headache and looked at the bed Annabeth was in. To my suprise she was gone. I ran down the stairs and right into the person I was looking for.

Thalia! I said in a terrified voice. "Whats wrong!" She said. Its Annabeth shes gone have you seen her. "No isn't she in bed!" Thalia said. No... she died and now I can't even find her body so she can have a funeral. The only thing I know is kronos will pay!

Tonight kronos you pay!

BACK AT THE ENEMY BASE

Ethan are you ready to begin the back up plan. Growled Kronos Ye.. Yes my lord. Stuttered Ethan. Go over it for me so I am sure because I know you demigods have horrible memory. I take the test subject and use your secret weapon to control there mind and have them train. If you by some luck of the gods lose the battle I send in the new weapon to kill Perceus.

Yes but tell me the projects name is Ethan!

Project Mind Owl my lord.

Good good Jackson doesn't stand a chance.


	2. Suprise Visitor

Hey** guys this is a longer chapter with diferent perspectives. Thank you for all the feedback I love you this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Rick I do not own PJO or HOO!**

**Thalia's POV **

**I stood there shocked. The only family I had on the run was gone. First Luke betrayed us now Annabet was dead. We couldn't even give her a real funeral because Kronos took her. **

**Percy you can't take him on yourself. Kronos is too powerful curse or no curse you can't win alone.**

Watch me Thalia. He killed my love and I will avenge her!

Perce you seaweed brain you can't do this. Not alone.

Pinecone face you just gave me an idea.

That would be?

I won't beat him alone Luke will help.

What?! Why would that traiter help?!

He will help for Annabeth.

**Percy's** POV

I hoped I was right about Luke.

Thalia I need you to let me do this!

No if you die then this war is over and the titans win.

Then I won't die. I can't die untill Annabeth is avenged. Im leaving with or without you.

Wait I can go with you?

No I have the ability to bring the goddess of the hunt second hand hunter but I won't use it. Instead I'll bardge in there and kill everything.

I'll go with you. For Annabeth.

Lets go then.

As we walked outside we saw a helicopter falling from the sky. I saw the logo and realized who was in the copter. Rachel.

Blackjack lets go!

Sure thing boss. After I save the helicopter can I have a dozen doughnuts.

Sure now fly.

Doughnuuuuuuts!

We flew up and got Rachel onto Blackjack.

Then we swooped down and droped Rachel off. I yelled for Thalia to get on.

I looked at Rachel and said why did you come here?

To tell you what I have been writing. The trident is within you Percy.

Rachel before I go I have to tell you something.

Yes Percy.

Whatevers been going on between us is over. I will always love Annabeth.

With that I flew off with Thalia me and Blackjack.


	3. A Trident Is born from death

**Hey guys I wrote this chapter once and the internet glitched and deleted it so yipee for that. Please enjoy the secound try at this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own PJO and planet Jupiter. Not really!**

**Percys POV**

We flew past black clouds as lightning lit up the sky.

Percy I have something you should get.

Percy Jackson is dead. I mumbled

What!

I said Perceus Jackson is dead! He died with the love of his life. I am just the trident of revenge.

So your The Trident?

Yes I am unbeatable unlike Perceus. He was a weak cowerd I am revenge.

Umm lets prepare for our attack we need a battle plan.

I have one. We take the river that flows by the titan base camp. If they try to elecricute us I get to kill them.

Ok.

**Thalias** POV

We had landed about a mile up the river from the camp.

Supriseingly they didn't try to electricute us. They did however send about eighty telkhines.

Percy or I mean Trident swam over to them and said Really? A few sea demons.

He laughed like an evil maniac and killed them all. All that remained was dust and scattered weapons. I backed away in fear. Is that it Kronos Trident screamed!


	4. A little bit of hope

**Hey guys here is a chapter. I updated really fast =). Please review and answer this question. Would you guys like if this story became M rated with the inapropriate things. **

**Disclaimer- I dont own PJO rub it in please.**

**Tridents POV**

I walked up to the camp. Thalia was sneaking up but I just walked forward without the slightest bit of fear.

Kronos Im waiting. Don't make me wait or I'll get pissed off.

Do you have a death wish?

Yes I do Thalia thanks for asking.

Perceus I should give you credit for makeing it to my base. Too bad this is the end for you.

I laughed. Really are you not infomed of your victory.

What do you mean?!

Perceous is dead he died with Annabeth. I am Trident servant of Nemesis, child of the sea god, and prince of revenge. Soon I will also be the hero of olympus slayer of the titan king. I won't be the only one.

Who will help you? That pathetic daughter of Zeus? She seems to be occupied at this moment.

I looked over to see Thalia fighting a large group of Snake women led by Hyperion.

No Kronos I was talking about Luke. Luke he killed Annabeth and took her body so she can never have a true funeral. Will you help me slay the titan lord?

Kronos doubled over in pain and I heard a familar voice.

Percy?

Trident is my name Luke didn't you hear that part?

Ok Trident give me something to kill Kronos before it's to late?

Ok wait cursed blade shall reap. I know what you need.

I threw him Annabeths dagger. He stabbed himself in the side under his arm that would be covered by armor if he had any on

Percy Annabeth is not. Dead he was dead. What was he about to say? Annabeth isn't dead? A little bit of Percy Jackson came back to me with hope. I tried to push him out but I couldn't the hope was too strong.


	5. Gifts from the gods

**Sorry for the late update. I will be starting a new story soon called Rings, Lanterns, and Percabeth. It is going to be a crossover. Review and guess what it will be a crossover of! **

**Disclaimer- I own a shoe but not PJO.**

**Tridents POV**

After Luke killed himself to destroy the titan king I destroyed the titan kings army. After about a hour I was called to Olympus for a meeting.

As I walked in to the throne room I saw all twelve olympians and Hestia. I also saw Thalia, Grover, and Nico. An idea came to me.

Thalia my daughter! Zeus thundered

For defending Olympus you are now unkillable even in battle and you don`t need to follow the rules of being a hunter. You are now permenently the leader of the hunters no matter what.

Thank you father, and thank you lady Artemis.

Now my son Nico you are given the ability to raise any of the dead and leave them alive and you can kill anyone and send them directly to the feilds of punishment.

Thank you lord Hades I mean father.

Groto Underburt for your assistance in the titan war you are now the replacement for Pan. You are the nature god. Said Mr. D

Sir it`s Grover Underwood. said grover shyley

Do you want to be the god of nature or not?

Yes sir I will takee the position.

Golden light covered Grove. When it was gone I saw Grover Wearing plants for clothes and glowing wwith power.

Now my son Percy...

PERCY IS DEAD I AM TRIDENT!

Ok Trident you may now be a god but first can you explain how you became Trident?

I do not want to be a god yet. I have a job to do but afterwards iI will accept the offer. About how I came to be it`s simple. Every demigod has different forms like the gods inside the I am the strongest form of Percy Jackson.

I have an offer though god. I challeng Thalia all the hunters and Nico if I defeat them all each of the twelve Olympians must grant me one wish..

Wait know...

Aeres silence this is my decission I am king after all and Trident we accept if you do it with only your hands, your water powers , and anything collected from the defeated.


	6. The battle of the forest begins!

**Hello readers I have a new chapter. It contains the epic battle of the red forest.(Thats what Im calling the challenge issued by Trident.) It also tells more about how demigods have different perspectives like the gods. It is going to be a good chapter. For more of my writeing check out my new story Lanterns, Rings, And Percabeth. Its pretty good if I say so myself and I would like to thank Can'tResistThisFantabulosity for reviwing and I hope you noticed I have used your review to explain who is talking. Keep reviewing guys and girls!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HOO Thank you for reading.**

**Tridents POV  
**

I looked around me and smirked.

You made this too easy Gods. I said

You see Artemis said I should get a thirty minute head start into the wood because she thought I would be hunted quickly by her hunters. I said that it would be too easy for me and the gods agreed that I should get a ten minute head start. I wandered the woods and I don't mean walking. I jumped from tree to tree. I'm too good for the ground. You are probably wandering if I am a different perspective of Percy where have I been.

Thats easy I lived in Percy's blood and in the blood of a demigod you can do what you want. I choose to train ever since i saw Percy geet bullied for the first time I knew I would have to be strong if I ever wanted to face the world.

I trained to be a master with every weapon except a sword. I just never could get good with a sword. That didn't stop me though I master all other weapons and found that I am best with a Trident. Then I named myself Trident. After Annabeths death Percy became very weak. too weak to fight the war so I knew this was my chance to prove that I am the most powerfull demigod.

I noticed a sound. A faint sound but my extreme senses let me hear it. And I knew exactly what It was. Hunters.

They walked by and I could hear them wispering.

This Trident has angered lady Artemis. I understand that but she didn't need to order we kill him. Said one hunter.

Yes I hear he was once a good man who even Artemis treated with respect. Said the other hunter

Is that foolish boy comeing? asked hunter one

Lets see if we can get rid of him. Said hunter two they ran off.

Stupid hunters! I heard a familliar voice say. It was Nico.

**Nico's POV**

I can't belive it. Those stupid hunters left me behind!

I noticed the sound of foot steps behind me. They sound like the footsteps of a hunter because they are light on their feet.

I turned around to see Trident looking at me.

I raised my dark blade.

Trident you replaced a good friend of mine! I growled.

He was a thousand time stronger than you. and you disgrace him. I growled again.

Nico calm down it's me Percy. Said Trident

I can't belive you. I said with hope in each word.

Trust me or don't just listen. Trident needs to do this task for me so he can prove himself and avenge... Percy stoped his eye filled with tears and one escaped and fell to the ground.

In the place it landed the grass caught fire. When the flames left a message was burnt into the land.

Percy I am scared please help me.

Love,

Annabeth

Percy fell to his knees and then looked at me.

He is her last hope but don't hold back if you can prove yourself to him you can help save her. Percy said with no emotion.

his eyes filled with rage.

Now that you touching moment is over time for me to crush you. said Trident.

**Annabeths POV**

I cried and pray to every god that Percy would get the message I asked Hephaestus to deliver. I felt the cold hands of my captures grbing my arms.

Time for more testing for the fallen lord of titan's back up plan Mrs. Chase. Said Ethan


End file.
